


A Stingy Situation

by Nyct0ph0bia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Gilbert is allergic to bee stingers, Human Names Used, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, ScotFra heavily implied in the background, There’s other characters but they’re only mentionned, but nothing too explicit, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyct0ph0bia/pseuds/Nyct0ph0bia
Summary: On a hot summer day, Gilbert and Antonio get their little fun time ruined by a bee flying in their room. Moral of the story: don’t let your window open, especially if you’re scared of bugs. Based on a prompt.
Relationships: Prussia/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Stingy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is the first time I write a fic that doesn’t involve my Oc’s, so sorry if it’s a bit OOC. There’s a big lack of Pruspa fanfics, so here’s my contribution to the tag. I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

Gilbert couldn’t remember how they got where they were now, but what he knew is that he and Antonio were outside in the garden and suddenly, poof, they were back inside, on their shared bed, Antonio straddling him. Their kisses were getting more heated at each second, and Gilbert was glad the window was open; he would suffocate if it wasn’t for the nice summer breeze coming from outside. 

He didn’t complain though, the way Antonio was trailing kisses to his neck, and the feeling of his hands trailing down his back were sending shivers down his spine. He let out a moan when Antonio pinned him to the bed and started thrusting his hips against his growing hard on.

\- “Eager, aren’t you mi amor?” purred Antonio, stealing another kiss from him.  
\- “What can I say, your stupid kisses have this much effects on me,” Gilbert chuckled, getting a good grip onto Antonio’s ass.  
\- “I know you like it though.”  
\- “Damn right I do, mein Liebling.”

As much as he usually liked the warmer weather, it was getting a bit too hot for Antonio. It didn’t help the fact that Gilbert already got rid of his shirt on the way to the bedroom, but not him. 

\- “Is it hot in here—“  
\- “Or it’s just you? Says the one with his damn shirt still off,” teased Gilbert, while grabbing said piece of clothing and helping his boyfriend out of it.  
\- “Much better, now where were we?” Antonio chuckled, thrusting his hips forward and elicting a moan from Gilbert.  
\- “I believe you were about to give your awesome boyfriend the best time of his life.”

Gilbert suddenly gave his boyfriend’s ass a good squeeze. Antonio let out a squeal, which made both of them laugh.

\- “Way to ruin the moment, Señor Awesome,” Antonio cackled.  
\- “Hey, you know how perfect your ass is, I couldn’t help myself.” Even if Gil defended himself, he knew he would do that on purpose.  
\- “Te amo, you big idiota.”  
\- “Ich auch. Now kiss me you dork.”

They resumed their kissing, Antonio holding Gilbert’s face and Gilbert trailing his hands on Antonio’s hips. It was small but sweet moments like this that made Gil realised how lucky he was to have Antonio and how much he loves him. His sweet smile, his soft chocolate locks, his piercing green eyes, the way he’s currently humming while they’re kissing... though it sounds more like buzzing. “Wait, buzzing? Since when can Tonio buzz?” thought Gilbert to himself, looking up towards the ceiling for a second. He then froze.

Noticing that his lover suddenly stopped kissing him, Antonio looked at him, concerned that he did something wrong or that Gil wasn’t in the mood for it anymore. He started worrying even more when he saw the petrified face of the albino looking up behind him.

\- “Gil? Are you ok querido?” Antonio asked, kneeling over Gil to make sure he’s fine. Well, trying to kneel since Gilbert was holding onto him for dear life. He didn’t had to question him for too long because Gilbert held his hand and made it turn so Tonio could look behind his back. 

That’s when he saw it, the biggest bee he ever seen in his entire life. Antonio let out a scream and got up the bed, carrying Gilbert bridal style. Tonio wasn’t a fast runner per say, but at that moment, he swears he could beat Usain Bolt by fast he ran out of the room with Gilbert in his arms. 

\- “Scheiße, I thought I was going to die,” sighed Gilbert after closing the bedroom door.  
\- “Me too, oh Dios mìo,” Antonio panted, “now what do we do? The bee is still in the room.”  
\- “True, true. Someone has to chase it down.”  
\- “Estas loco?!? No no no, yo no voy!” There’s no way Antonio would go back in there, not even if he had no choice.  
\- “Woah, tone down the spanish, I didn’t said you had to go,” Gilbert reassured him, “if I wasn’t allergic to bee stings I would gladly chase it with a broom, but we all know I’m not stupid enough to do that.”

Antonio snorted, wondering who out of all their friends would gladly get them out of this stingy situation, no pun intended.

\- “We could ask Francis,” he suggested.  
\- “Didn’t he said he was gone to visit Paris with Allistor?” asked Gilbert.  
\- “Oh right,” remembered Antonio, “what about your brother?”  
\- “Good idea, if you want to embarass me.”  
\- “Come on Gil, Ludwig is not that bad.”  
\- “I embarrass myself way too much already, so scrap this.”  
\- “So, no plan B?” asked Antonio.

Gilbert was about to say that he could just ask Mathiew and call it a day, but he suddenly remembered a crucial detail.

\- “Wait, is the window open? Because we can just wait until it leaves the bedroom!”  
\- “And if it doesn’t?” Antonio asked.  
\- “Well I’ll sacrifice myself and I’ll go smack the bee.”  
\- “No don’t kill it, it’s good for the garden!”  
\- “Toni, I love you, but you’re making it harder for me not to die.”

And so, they decided to wait a few hours in the living room to give the bee enough time to fly out the window. While they waited, they prepared a plan to get the bee outside without causing any harm to it (and Gilbert). 

The plan: they will both enter the forsaken bedroom, Antonio with a sheet of paper and a glass, Gilbert with a broom. Antonio have to catch the bee with the glass without panicking, but fast enough so it doesn’t escape. And then they’ll bring it outside and resume their “quality time ;)”. And if all plan fails, Gilbert will have to push it out the window with the broom and hope for the best. If he gets stung, Antonio has the epipen, so he’ll stab his leg with it and they’ll rush to the ER. And that means no “quality time :(“.

It was the most perfect and awesome plan ever conceived, according to Gilbert, and he sure as hell hoped that it works so that he and Antonio could resume their “activities”. The more they waited, the more he wanted to just pin Antonio to the couch and take him right there right now, but he knew that they would probably forget about the bee if they did. When they decided that they waited long enough, Gilbert went to get the broom while Antonio grabbed a glass and a sheet of paper from the table, and they made their way upstairs.

\- “Alright Toni, you know what to do.” Gilbert reminds Antonio.  
\- “Gilbert what if I’m not fast enough? What if I get scared and the bee flies towards you? I don’t want you to suffer just because I’m either too scared or estupido—“ 

Seeing that his boyfriend is starting to panic, Gilbert lets go of the broom and holds Antonio’s face gently.

\- “Hey, calm down mein Schatz, you’re gonna be fine. Besides, it’s not the first time I get stung by these things.”  
\- “Yeah but it still makes me feel bad.” Antonio pouted.  
\- “Aww stop, now’s not the time to be cute! We get rid of the bee first, then you can be cute.” Gilbert gave hima small peck on the nose, and, making sure Antonio feels at least more calm, he slowly opens the door.

Ok, first step is done, the next is actually spotting said bee. The two looked around the room to see if it was still there or if it was gone. When Gilbert thought the bee was actually gone, Antonio suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pointed to the wall right next to the window: here it was. Good, Antonio can just use the glass to trap it and slide it out. Perfect.

\- “Gilbert I can’t,” whispered Antonio.  
\- “You work with them around you all day and you’re fine, why should it be any fucking different,” he sighed, “now do it so we can finally fuck.”  
\- “Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo,” mumbled Antonio. But he complied and slowly walked to the window, glass in hand.

Surprisingly the bee hasn’t budged and is still on the wall, motionless. Taking a deep breath, grip tight on the glass, he made his move...

...

And successfully trapped the bee into the glass. He released a breath he didn’t knew he was holding, thanking all the gods and tomatoes that he successfully caught the bee. His relief, however, was cut short when Gilbert yelled:

\- “SLIDE IT OUTSIDE!!!”

As fast as he caugh it, Antonio slide the glass towards the window and closed it shut. 

\- “Thank fucking god it’s over!!” Gilbert sighed while letting himself fall onto the bed.  
\- “Puta madre I thought I was gonna die!! I literally saw my life flashing before my eyes,” exclaimed Antonio. 

The two starred at each other, Gilbert with the biggest smirk on his face.

\- “You thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked his boyfriend. Antonio walked out to him and sat on his lap.  
\- “Most definitely.”  
\- “Let’s take back from where we started, shall we mein Schatz?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> G: Ich auch = Me too  
> S: Estas loco?!? No no no, yo no voy! = Are you crazy?!? No no no, I’m not going!  
> S: Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo = Easier said than done
> 
> Sorry if the translations are inaccurate, I had to use google translate for some of it


End file.
